Two Players
by IsekaIBoi
Summary: What happens when two LOL players in 1v1 suddenly transported in the parallel world of Earth... would two friends help out each other to survive on the monsters of the blazing desert of Egypt or failed and Di-Respawn together. Ps no Lv Caps.


In the small space apartment, a man with average looks except for his sharp eyes in his Teens play LoL using Nasus as his main Champion.

He is playing a custom match with his childhood friend who played the champion called Renekton.

.In they're Mic.

Shut Down

A Monotone Female like voice announced after the Bipedal Dog smash his Axe on the Bipedal Crocodile that wields a giant blade, killing it at the process when his hit points reached zero.

Nasus: C'mon scrub Get rekt, That's what you call a Pro...? heck even my grandma's fingers is faster than you!!!

Renekton: heh... hehe hehe...

Nasus: what ya laughing at?

Renekton: It's just Snort kuhuhu... Bet you're grandma's "Fingers" sure is faster than mine.

The Mic on the other guy said ( his Best friend ).

Nasus: ...

Renekton: ...

Silence then falls at the two gamers...

Nasus: You... You Son of a ...

The nasus player voice is slowly Tensing as he can't believe that he got burned by his Friend.

He looks at the name tag of his friend which called Y@ng Xiou Long.

and Said.

Nasus: Tch, Quit your Jacking and started playing!!!, you're respawning soon what are you doing in there...? Jacking...?

Renekton: Oh ya know... just Yanging around here and Buying some items at the shop with Strong AD Xiou long I Can just kill you later...?

Nasus: ...Was that a pun?

Renekton: ...Mmm, Maybe?

Nasus: Can you just... stop, Just stop.

Renekton: What can I say...? I'm just too Puntastic for my own good.

In another place, a small apartment but this one is a lot older and a Male no older than 14 smiled as he snickers at his friend reaction too his Puns.

He looks at his friend's Player Tag and began to speak at his mic.

xXSlamacowXx

Renekton: I'm interested though... why did you choose that name.

Nasus calms down and began giddy and said.

Nasus: He's famous for animating a Minecraft video in youtube and I'm his fan, check him out his videos are utterly fantastic.

he then Huff with pride but became gobsmack at his choice of words.

Renekton: so what Pshhhh, I can Be Udderly good too... Ey, he ain't the only one who have Perky Assets is he...? what...? speechless...? heh... course you are.

Nasus: ...

Renekton: ...Hey? you their bro? did you lag again...?

Nasus: ...

Renekton: ...Mmm, I saw you moving so maybe it's not lag, you're not Lagging again, are you...?

Nasus: ...

Nasus Ignored him again and thought he got blocked in they're chatting so renekton let out a Grin.

Renekton: ...Ya get the n*pple joke right?

Nasus: ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!

Renekton: Gahahahahahahaha!!!!

Yet... despite the two friends bickering, deep inside, they know the two of them are left backing each other as they have both in common.

Abandoned by their parents.

Dirt poor apartments.

Sh*tty side jobs.

high school graduate.

NEET

AND Pro gamers with fast thinking.

in fact, the only reason why they're tummy is fed is because they're Gaming skills along with amazing Planning and Amazing capabilities.

In fact.

The Nasus main is the Best at rolling the Strategist, Farmer, And DPS of the Two and always using the Head On Straight type of tactics with proper planning and trap... and always carry Teleport and Flash.

While the Renekton player always Taunts and known for and Infamous because of his Puns and a Child prodigy on gaming...

He is known for creating Tactics and fighting the enemies in the 'Smart way' and Always Taunts them at they're Language, ( he knows 11 knowledge) and often uses Hit and Run Tactics... Always carries Flash and Teleport.

At they're Stormy weather, The two Houses got struck by A Big Lighting and unknown to the two players, They're old messy wires that have bitten and chewed by Mouses Sparks at them and Electrifying both they're bodies when they're Computers explodes ( also got burned, Pierced by shrapnels, Etc )

they both felt their body Hurt numb and hallow as they felt the darkness.

Hows the English bruh...? and I have other novels and an ACC at.

Webnovel Website or app.

The name is. Karl_bayson

_ P

See ya on the flip side. ( 0 3 0)/ / I

I


End file.
